Surface
The Surface of SR388 is the starting area of Metroid II: Return of Samus and its remake, Metroid: Samus Returns. In Nintendo Power guides for Metroid II, this area was originally known as Phase 1. Description This is the area where Samus Aran lands her gunship and prepares her Metroid extermination mission. She later returns this way after defeating the Queen Metroid and taking with her a newly-hatched Metroid. Samus can Space Jump, or Spider Ball, to the top of the Landing Site, but if she continues she will be consistently damaged by the outer atmosphere. After returning to her Gunship, the entrance to the caverns and further areas is blocked off by debris. In Metroid II, the area contained no items, only consisting of a Save Point, a single Alpha Metroid, and a Big Energy Ball and Missile Battery to restore Samus' ammunition after the battle. In Samus Returns, the Surface is where the Morph Ball (which Samus began with in Metroid II) and Charge Beam (which did not exist in Metroid II) are acquired, as well as the Scan Pulse Aeion ability. As Samus continues through the Surface, tutorials for using the Missiles, Free Aim and Melee Counter are displayed on-screen. The Surface replaces the Big Energy Ball and Missile Battery with an Ammo and Energy Recharge Station, and a Teleport Station is added. The Surface is also where the first Chozo Seal and Alpha Metroid found. Prior to the Alpha battle, there is a cutscene of a Larva Metroid draining a Hornoad of its energy; when Samus encounters the larva it molts into an Alpha before her eyes. After the Queen Metroid is defeated, Samus returns to the Surface with the baby, an Infant Metroid she decided to spare. In Metroid II, there are no enemies on the way to the Surface, and Samus leaves the planet with the baby unhindered, but in Samus Returns, there are number of enemies en route, and the Surface is in the middle of a thunderstorm. As Samus and the baby are about to leave, they are confronted by Proteus Ridley, Samus's nemesis, with the intention of stealing the baby. Samus duels him in a grueling and difficult battle, and is nearly killed if not for the baby, which drains energy from Ridley to give to Samus during the battle. After Ridley is defeated again, Samus and the baby leave SR388. Enemies ]] *Yumbo (Metroid II only) *Hornoad *Tsumuri (Metroid II only) *Gawron (Metroid II only) *Rock Icicle *Seerook (Metroid II only) *Moheek *Gullugg (Samus Returns only) *Gravitt (Samus Returns only) *Proteus Ridley (Samus Returns only; boss) Items (Samus Returns only) *Morph Ball *Charge Beam *Scan Pulse Metroids fought concept art.]] *1 Alpha Metroid Connecting areas *Area 1 *Area 8 Trivia *The music heard during the ending of Samus Returns when Samus and the baby return to the stormy surface is a remix of Planet Zebes - Arrival on Crateria from Super Metroid, which incidentally also played during a storm on the surface of a planet, in this case, Crateria on Zebes. es:Fase 1 ru:Фаза 1 Category:Surface Category:Landing Sites Category:Overworlds